LOTR Cayla's Quest
by DorkWithADagger
Summary: Middle-Earth has another evil to deal with, Mogul. Man and Elf have been quarreling as a result of this evil in the east. The fate of Middle-Earth is put in the hands of an Elf and a Man.


One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.  
  
For many that phrase has brought great sorrow, for others it has brought them their destiny. As the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel, once said, `Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.' That saying proves exactly that today. It is the year of the Elves. The Elvin peoples of Middle-Earth have come to know despair. For centuries man has overruled them. Now is their time to retaliate. Amidst the war, one lonely Elf, and one lonely Man, look to set things right.  
  
Cayla, the Elvin swordsperson; was sitting on a boulder in front of Bucklebury Lake. Her long raven hair was blowing in the light breeze, with her deep emerald green eyes piercing the sky. She had been forbidden to leave the master-quarters of the palace; but she decided that since today was a lovely day, she would wonder far away from Rivendale. She had been longing for adventure, something other than sitting in the palace guarding the princess. She was the best swordsperson in middle-earth; her talents have not gone unnoticed by the elves. Her daydreaming brought her farther than before, in the area called Bree. It wasn't the hobbits that worried her; it had been the humans. Humans and Elves were quarreling and she did not want to be in the middle of it all.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes to her right. Her hand went to the hilt of her sword, hanging by her side. A furry black animal jumped out and with quick reflexes, Cayla moved out of the way, unsheathing her sword in the process. It was only a rabbit. She breathed a sigh of relief. There was another sound, not that of footsteps, but a sound of air. Before the arrow reached her she drew her sword and strayed the arrow from its target. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two men walking towards her.  
  
She brought her sword in front of her and stood her ground. "How did you do that?" One of the men asked. She was ready for anything. In a fair voice she said, "How does an eagle soar, how does a hobbit keep itself in solitude?" The men sneered and brought their bows up and aimed at Cayla. "You're an Elf!" She knew at this range that she wouldn't be able to protect herself so she let out a call for Legolas, her companion. She knew he would be in the area because he was visiting Frodo Baggins. Out of nowhere there came a faint voice in the air, speaking the language of Quenya; that of the Elvin peoples. All of a sudden the wind started to blow extremely violent. The men, frightened as they were, ran away.  
  
She turned around grateful and to her surprise it wasn't Legolas who saved her. It was Aragorn himself. She was speechless. "Now tell me, what is a master-swordsperson doing in Bree?" She blushed. "Nothing your highness." She bowed. "Now, there is no need for formalities, Cayla. I helped raise you." She rose and embraced him. "Aragorn, it has been a long while since our last meeting. Elrond has me busy in the palace guarding Arwen." Aragorn chuckled. "Elrond could not have chosen a better elf to watch over Arwen. " This time it was Cayla's turn to laugh. "It seems like only yesterday you had defeated Sauron." Something had changed in his eyes. He looked worried. "You did defeat him, did you not?" He turned away from her and started walking down the path. "Aragorn, please do not tell me you did not defeat Sauron?" He stopped and turned around. "Cayla, the reason for the quarrel between man and elves is that Sauron's brother has stolen Mordor for himself and he has turned us  
against one another."  
  
Cayla's gaze pierced the darkened sky as she stood on the balcony outside of Arwen's room. She did not know what to think about Mogul's reign in Mordor. She stood on the balcony leaning on her sword. There was a noise as if a door was being opened and she turned around with her sword in front of her. "Cayla, put the sword away, it is me Arwen." Arwen told her. "Arwen, where are you off to this time of night?" Arwen replied, "I was just going to visit the garden. You don't believe me do you?" Cayla smiled up at Arwen and knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Arwen, you may leave, but tell no one that I let you visit Aragorn." Arwen bowed her head and turned left, walking down the stairs in the process. With the stars already out it was time for Cayla's time to rest.  
  
She went to her room and bid farewell to the day. She brought the covers up to her chin and was about to close her eyes when she heard a soft noise. She rose and in swift graceful movements she walked to where she heard the noise. She called out, "Hello? Is somebody there?" Out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth and she let out a muffled scream. "Shhh, it is just me, Legolas."  
  
Cayla turned around and met Legolas and his piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I heard you call me, but then I saw Aragorn and I realized that he would help you." He then looked down. "I should have helped you. Please forgive me. I love you." Cayla smiled at Legolas. "That is sweet of you. How is Frodo?" She asked changing the subject. "Frodo is well, Master Samwise has asked me to bring you by for afternoon tea the day after tomorrow." He said. "Very well, I look forward to it. But if you don't mind I would very much like to get some rest." Cayla replied. "As you wish. Please sleep peacefully." He then kissed her cheek and left her room. Cayla sighed and went to bed.  
  
Two mornings later Legolas, Aragorn, and Cayla arrived in Hobbiton. The three of them entered Bag End and were met by Frodo. "Welcome Aragorn!" Frodo and Aragorn embraced. "My dear Frodo, how have things been in the shire?" Frodo replied, "Very fine indeed. I see you have brought Legolas and this fine woman." Cayla stepped forward and took Frodo's hand. "I am Cayla, I have heard of your heroic journey with my friends. I am eternally grateful." Frodo shook her hand and hurried her to the dining room.  
  
Legolas looked on from the foyer. His bright blue eyes darkened. He bolted out the door to the shock and dismay of everybody. Aragorn and Cayla raced after him, leaving Frodo and Sam in the dining room.  
  
Cayla and Aragorn looked around for Legolas but could not see him anywhere. 


End file.
